The Red Wolf
by Rosie.Ward
Summary: Red is going through a journey with her childhood friend, James. He's taking her on a journey to keep her safe, but what if she isn't safe?
1. Chapter 1

"The wolf is dangerous and selfish," my mother said to me. I sighed. "Red, listen to me!"

"Mother, this is just another one of your tales isn't it? Dad says that it's not real!"

"Look how your grandfather turned out, dead because of it!"

"It's another trip to the mountain again, right? You always tell me this before I go there! Grandma says that I should be here, not with her every other week!"

"That thing hates the mountains so you'll be safer there!" she started to get even more upset.

"Well looks like the wolf and I have some same preferences!"

"Don't you dare compare your self to that that thing!"

"Fine! How long will I be there this time?" I started to calm down.

"We don't know," she too, calmed down. Her long brown hair had been in a bun and now it's a mess. Mom's eyes had been green once, now they are grey. She was a little chubby and around five-foot six. Her dress was always green.

I'm about five-foot eight, skinny as a stick, like my father, my hair was jet black, my eyes though, they were green. Not a blue green, pure evergreen green. My cloths were some kind of pants. Dresses annoyed me.

I love the mountains to be honest, I just say I don't. I was sixteen when this all happened.

"When do I leave?"

"In an hour," she gave me a hug. I left to go pack.

"Red, it's time to go. James is here to take you," James is six-foot and strong. Not to mention always takes care of me. We have known each other for ten years. He is almost seventeen.

"Okay, I am ready" I was.

When I came out James was sitting on the couch.

"Here is some money and blankets. Also," she took off her necklace.

"Mom, I," I gave her a hug. I put on the dragon- claw necklace that was holding a red crystal.

"All right, go so you can make it. It's a three day trip. Thank you James," she tiredly said. James stood up.

"Let's go then," he smiled warmly at my mother. It was starting to snow.

After about twenty minutes of walking he stopped walking and turned to me. I always forget how fast he and I grew. Our fathers where tall and grew fast, like everyone elses'

"I don't think she can see us any more, and it's getting late, about an hour more of walking and we should stop," he smiled again.

"Okay," he had all the stuff on his back in a pack. "Do you need help caring that?" I asked.

"No," he answered. We walked for more than an hour, finally we set up for the night. Well he did, I sat my butt on a blanket. Something rustled in a bush.

"James, there is no wind, right?"

"Ya, why?"

"Either there is an animal or a person in the bush," he tensed. He walked over and checked.

"Stupid little boy," he said and grabbed someone. "Who the heck are you?" he said holding the front of a sixteen year olds shirt.

"Hugo?" I asked and said.

"Hello Red, can you tell him to let me go? He is hurting me," he pointed his thumb at James.

"You know this creep?" James asked.

"James, let go of him," I stood up with no intention to back down on what I said. James let go. I walked over.

"Hey honey," he said holing his arms open intending to give me a hug and probably kiss me. When he tried to kiss me, I punched his jaw. He fell.

"Ya, you know him alright," James said snickering.

"Red, why did you do that?" he asked as he got up.

"You broke my heart, with every single guy I have dated, you were the worst,"

"Come on you know I love you," he reached out to my shoulder. I slapped his hand away.

"I broke up with him because he went and cheated on me with his ex girlfriend," I started to tear up.

"Hugo, get out of here,"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you won't see the sun for along time!" I shouted with tears rolling down my face. He turned and ran. I went back to the blanket, sank down to the ground, and started crying. I pulled my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees.

"Red, I." James sighed. He sat down and pulled me into himself. "Shh... It's alright, I'm here. Shh..." After awhile, I fell asleep.

I woke up warm even though there was about a foot of snow. My eyes hurt from the glare on the snow. My nose tickled with sweet scents.

"Good morning Red," a deep voice said. I recognized it instantly as James' voice. I looked around for him. Blankets falling off if me as I did so. I finally saw him near the fire pit.

He had only a jacket on for warmth.

"Good morning," I strechted and my back popped. "Ouch!"

"Here, let me help," he walked over and started to massage the muscles that were too tight for me. I quietly hissed in pain. "I know it hurts, but just wait please Red." I hissed again.

"It hurts James," my muscles spasmed more but the muscles calmed down a little.

"I got you Red. Don't worry, it'll be fine after I'm done," I blushed. When he stopped and helped me stand up, I fell into his arms. We looked into each others eyes. "Ya, enough to cheat on me with your ex!"

"He what?" James asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't know?" He shook his head no.

"Hugo and that little greedy, cheating, heart breaking, guy stealing, son of a b-"

"Red, calm down." He held me tighter.

"No, I won't calm down! Do you understand what she put you through and then me?" I asked loudly.

"What are you talking about?" I pulled away from him.

"You seriously don't know?" he shook his head no again.

"Good God, did you know there were days I woke up with a knife to my throat because of her? No, because I always hid that from you. You never noticed. No one did. Ever. She put me through hell. All because I was your best friend. Guys always broke up with me because they'd see us. No one ever trusted me. They thought that I was cheating. I was abused by them all the time. The whole time you were with girls her and her "gang" would always come after me. There were so many times that I got hurt, but I'd still go to work! I'd still come and hold you when you cried! I'd still be there for you!" Tears started to stream down my face. I don't know why I let it out now, but I had to.

"Red! Calm down!" He had never yelled at me, ever. Not once. He scared me. No, terrified me. I started to shake in fear. "Red, I-" he started to say but I ran. I ran in fear, in pain, and my sisterly love I had for him.

After a while I had stopped running. I was so tired from running that I had even lost a lot of oxygen. I ended up passing out right in the middle of the field. I remember it was beautiful. The snow, the trees, the beautiful wolf that had walked over to me-

I sat up fast. I didn't know where I was except some kind of cave. I let my instincts take over into the fight mode I was taught. No one would hurt me like they did before. I instantly regretted the quick movement though. 'I must've hit my head pretty hard when I fell' I thought.

"Calm yourself human, I'm not going to hurt you," A deep, dark, but warm voice said. I backed up against the wall. I was on a soft bed of dry grass about an inch thick, seven feet in length, and five feet wide. A blanket was over it and one that was on me was there too.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. I saw no one.

"I'm Moonistare." He responded calmly as well. "And you are?"

"I'm Reddine," I answered. "Thank you for sheltering me. Is there anything I can do to repay you Moonistare?" I relaxed against the cave wall. It was lightly dimmed.

"No, that's quite alright. I don't normally see people around this area though, whatever are you doing here though?" I still couldn't see him.

"My mother sends me up the mountain to visit my grandmother a lot to protect me from the wolf," I stated.

"You're scared of the wolf?" He seemed saddened by this.

"No, if he were to kill me, then so be it. I'm not scared of him. If anything, I respect him."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"The stories my people tell, they're cruel and hurtful. They say that they go after the wolf and when they see it," my voice almost broke. "They say they try to kill the 'beast'. He's not a beast though, he's alone and being attacked. They don't listen though, if he has a chance to kill, my people say he only does if they go first. They just want him dead. Like the wolf's family, my father killed the mother. The father wolf killed my father in revenge."

"Aren't you mad at the beast?"

"He's not a beast Moonistare, and no. How could I when my father killed his wife?"

"But, he's your father," he said.

"Who tried to kill a whole family. He hurt living beings. I can never respect that. Maybe if I offer myself to the wolf for what happened, he'll be able to not hurt like he did before. I know revenge is never a good thing really, but it could help heal him." I retorted.

"You'd do that for a monster? For the beast that killed your father?"

"He's not a monster nor beast. And my grandfather, but yes. Yes I would."

"Don't you want a family though?"

"Indeed sir, but, giving the wolf peace would mean that he's happy." I smiled softly towards the voice.

"But, what if he kills you?"

"Then so be it. If he's happy, that's what matters. My family hurt him, and that needs to be healed," I stated.

"Oh my God, you aren't joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not," I said. "If there's nothing I can do for you then Moonistare, I'll be on my way to him," I stood up.

"Wait! Reddine, what if I take you there?" he asked quickly. "It's not too far but, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Moonistare, I'm probably going to die in the next 24 hours. I'll be okay, I always have to be." I stood up and fell down onto the floor from dizziness.

"Reddine!" He yelled. I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me up.

"I'm fine, really. I'll just get out of your hair you for everything," I was finally able to stand on my own. The voice had the body that was masculine, about six foot eight, and shaggy brown hair. His eyes were golden. They had black flakes in them. Pale lips, tan skin, and a strong jaw. I turned away.

"You don't even know where you're going though," he called after me. I looked over my shoulder.

"That means one last adventure," I smiled softly.

"But what if he doesn't kill you? What would you do then?" He followed me.

"I'd stay until he knew what to do with me. I'd do whatever he wanted," I answered.

"Even marry him?" I stopped and turned to look at him. We were very close.

"Yes, if he wished, then I would. I'd do whatever he wanted to make him happy. It'd be unfair for him to stay miserable and hurt his whole life," I responded.

"But, you'd be unhappy."

"I don't care about me Moonistare, if making him be happy takes away my happiness, then so be it," I realized he had no shirt on then. "Now please, get inside. You're going to freeze," I kissed his cheek and turned again to tread through the snow.

"But you deserve to be happy Reddine!" He called after me.

"Not after what my father did to him!" I called back. I found paw prints in the snow and started to follow them.

About an hour or so later, I found another cave. It had a small glow inside it. "Please let this be it," I whispered softly.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" A deep voice called when I got to the entrance.

"My name is Reddine Thalia Durniso, I am the daughter of the man who killed your mother," I said clearly with no fear. "My father and Grandfather were killed by your father."

"Are you here to try and kill me?" He asked darkly.

"No," I knelt down on both knees in the freezing snow.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to post more chapters, a lot has been going on and I have finally just done it. 3_

"Then why are you here?" I saw a bit of movement in the dimmed cave.

"I am here for whatever you see fit for what my father did to your family."

"What?"

"If killing me can help you be happy and heal, then kill me. I don't care about what you see for punishment. As long as you can be a little happier, then I wish it to be because of me."

"My father killed part of your family too though young one," he said.

"I know, but he did harm to your family. He hurt you and I'm sorry. If I could make it better and not happen, I would. I came up this mountain to visit my grandmother but found that your happiness would mean more to me than my own."

"Don't you want a family? Don't you have someone you love?"

"My mother seeks revenge on you as well as my grandmother, and my best friend, he broke the only promise he ever made to me," I answered.

"And what was that?"

"To never yell at me, no matter what. I was abused as a child for believing in leaving you alone. I was rapped for it, beat, almost drowned, but I held to it. James promised to take care of me," I answered with a saddened tone.

"It seems as if you loved him," he retorted.

"No, I loved him as a brother. I have never experienced true love and if you wish, I never will," I told him.

"You are so brave to say all of this but, it's not right to kill the person's daughter because she didn't do it."

"If you wish it to happen though, it can. I'll kill myself if it pleases you." I saw the figure move towards me.

"You'd do all of this, to make me happy?"

"Yes, I realized how much pain and sorrow I felt in my life because you were hurt. I didn't and still don't want you hurt."

"You are such a beautiful and kind woman," he stated.

"Thank you, but I'm not beautiful nor am I all that kind. I just follow my heart."

"And what does your heart say now?"

"To do and give anything to make you happy. Even my own life by my own hand," I explained slowly.

"I- I don't know what to do."

"I will stay here until you know." I promised.

"In that spot?"

"In this spot until you know." I promised again.

"Just go then." He turned and went deep into his cave. I shook my head no and stayed there even as the night fell and it grew colder.

I knew signs were showing of me getting hypothermia and dying, but if the wolf wanted it, then it'd happen. He'd find me at some point, dead or alive. Snow started to fall but, I kept my word. I wasn't scared of dying. Maybe saddened by not having a family or a love, but, the love I felt towards this creature was-

"Did I just say 'love'?" I whispered softly. I smiled at the thought. A girl loving a wolf. That was a new one. At least I knew I could love still. I heard movement in the cave and smiled once again.

I saw the wolf come back towards the cave and moments later, I saw his figure.

"Why are you still here?" He asked in confusion and in a bit of anger it seemed.

"I made a promise, did I not?" I answered.

"Yes but-"

"Do you know what you shall do with me yet then?"

"I don't know, I thought you left."

"No, I did not. I will continue to wait until you know though." The wind blew harder but I showed no signs of leaving.

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"I made a promise. I don't break my promises."

"Reddine Thailia Durniso, you confuse and baffle me even more every moment you sit there."

"Would you prefer me to stand?" I asked honestly.

"What? No! You shouldn't even be here!" He yelled. I flinched just a little.

"Then where would you prefer me? Shall I move to the side so I don't block your way? I actually should have done that before so you could get passed me. I apologize for being so careless about that. Shall I move to the side?" I started to get woozy.

"What?" he asked again.

"I promised to stay in this spot, but it seems that I'm causing a block in your path. It's rude to do that and I should've thought about that, but I didn't. I'm sorry sir. Would you like me to move? And if so, to your left or your right?" He stood there shocked. "I'd prefer to not be in your way because I'd cause too much trouble for you," I told him. My eyes started to droop and I began to shake from the cold.

"You're freezing."

"I know."

"You should go home," he said.

"No, I won't. I belong wherever you want me. Dead or alive, it's where I belong. That shall be my home sir. Surely I should die soon so if you wish to eat me, then that will be good in your favor," I told him.

"I don't wish to eat you Reddine Thalia Durison."

"Then what do you wish to be done? Please, tell me. I will surely die soon and I'd like the last thing I do to be for you." My teeth chattered and I almost collapsed but I caught myself and pushed myself back up.

"You're still willing to die for me?"

"Yes." I started to fall again and I couldn't stop myself. I felt the darkness closing in. "I'm glad that I was able to serve you sir, thank you." I said quietly to him. I held on for another moment and placed a smile on my face that was content and was real. I closed my eyes and let whatever was going to happen, happen. "You want me dead, so your wish shall be granted." Were my last words to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke hours later in a cave again, snuggled up to something warm and fuzzy. I began to panic. I tried to move, but couldn't. 'I made him a promise!' I yelled at myself. 'How could this have happened?' I struggled against the soft and furry thing. It moved.

"Please let me go. I made a promise to the wolf and I must go and keep it." I said loudly.

"Reddine Thalia Durison, you are keeping the promise to me," I stopped struggling immediately.

"What do you mean sir? I promised to stay there until you knew. I thought you wanted me dead."

"No, I wanted to sleep and you were cold. I decided I wanted you to live and in order to do that, you needed to warm up, are you warm dear?" he asked me. All I could see was his side and fur.

"Y-yes. I am, is there something you'd like me to do? Make you breakfast or clean?"

"Actually, I would like you to stay there. You made it so I could sleep better than I have in years."

"Yes master," after all, he gave me an order so I had to follow it. "After you are ready, I can make you food. You must eat to keep your strength." I said shyly.

"Why do you care so much about a monster?"

"You aren't a monster master. You kill those humans because they threaten you. I've been told the stories and if you had the chance to run, you did. They all claimed you were a coward, but I knew better. You hid here but came around the village often that everyone thought you hated the mountains. I love it here though. It's away and calming."

"I love them as well." he told me softly. I heard his stomach grumble.

"Please master, let me make you food. I don't want you to starve."

"But you'll just run," he said.

"No I won't. I promise, I'll be back. I won't run," he thought it over for a moment.

"I trust you, please be back in an hour so you don't freeze." He let me up and I realized then how big he was. About fifteen feet long and five feet wide. His bed was too small for him. 'I'll have to fix that' I thought. I got up and fixed my dark red cloak then left to find food.

About half an hour later, Moonistare appeared. I had taken off my cloak and found a chicken that had just died and some of her eggs that seemed to be just laid, those were in my cloak while I looked for mushrooms hidden under the blankets of snow.

"Reddine!" he called. "You need to get out of here! That monster's going to kill you!"

"I don't care Moonistare, he's hungry and needs to eat. I made a promise to him"

"What if he wants to eat you?" He almost yelled. I found some mushrooms and put them in my cloak.

"I told him he could already." I dug a little deeper and somehow I found potatoes. I didn't expect that.

"What? Why?"

"I told him I wanted him happy. And he said he wasn't going to. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go cook him breakfast." I set the items in the make shift bag and began to walk back towards the cave. Moonistare tried to stop me. "He saved my life Moonistare. I almost died and he took me in." I continued to walk towards the cave. I felt so at ease in the cave. I began to work as soon as I got in. I started a small fire where there was burned wood. The rocks around would serve as a good stove thing. I began to make the potatoes by setting them near the fire. Next were the eggs, during them being cooked as eggs, I heard my master start to wake up again.

"Good morning master, I'm sorry there isn't much, I'll go back out to find more food but, I was interrupted."

"By who? No one's living out here I thought."

"A man named Moonistare, he tried to get me to run away." I took the eggs to him and soon the potatoes.

"What did you say?"

"That I made a promise to. I have a chicken here that I'll sit by the entrance to keep cold, but I was thinking I could cook it tonight for you and use the feathers to make a pillow for you." He began to eat.

"You don't have to do that," he said between bites.

"But I will unless you have other tasks for me. I have a few things I'd like to do for you so you living here will be better for you."

"Oh? Like what?" he asked.

"For one, I'd make some baskets so I could get more food for you, a garden, a better bed, and some pillows and blankets too as well. This cave seems big enough to make all of that in here for you." His wolf eyes stared at me. "What?"

"You'd do all of that for me?"

"Of course, now, I must start all this as soon as possible. I need to go to town though master for somethings though. I'd be quick and in and out fast. I even have the money."

"You would just stay though." He answered upsetly.

"No, I wouldn't. Come with me then if you need proof. I'm not going to leave you master." He seemed as if he weighed the options.

"Alright, when do you want us to leave?"

"As soon as we can. Everyone is out hunting today since it's hunting season. We have to be fast though."

"Alright, lets go. Get on my back." I did as I was told with a "Yes master."

He ran to town, staying hidden in the trees, he let me go get what I needed. I had enough money to buy blankets, cloth, a few books to read to him, some cooking supplies, pots, buckets, utensils, etc. and also some sewing supplies.

I even snuck into my house to grab another bag of clothes. Mother was gone it seemed and I took every precaution of hiding the wheelbarrow I also bought with shovels along with a rake wherever I went. When I got what was needed, even some serving platters and a couple plates, I took the wheelbarrow up to where my master was hiding. The thing was super heavy.

I didn't see him so I decided he must've gone back to his home, I went up the mountain and about four hours later, I was at the entrance to his cave. It was getting a bit cold so I started the fire and began to work on his bed. I looked around the entrance for dead grass and found enough to make it more comfortable for him to sleep at night. I laid blankets down over the dead grass so it wouldn't get tangled in his beautiful fur. That took me about three hours. My master still wasn't home so I decided to empty the wheelbarrow about twenty feet away from the fire. I took the wheelbarrow and a shovel with me to get dirt for a garden.

I collected sticks and wood to keep the dirt in, three wheelbarrows full of dirt, and more dead chickens.

"How did these things get everywhere?" I asked myself quietly. The garden took forever it seemed. It was about another twenty feet from the fire, around seven feet long and six feet wide while standing at about two feet off the ground. "I hope master will be pleased." I stated.

He still wasn't back yet and I got worried about him. It was going to start getting dark soon so I started on making him a large pillow. I plucked the feathers from the six chickens I found that day and it wasn't enough to finish it. I needed at least another two to make it semi comfortable.

It took me about two hours to pluck and sew but when it was at the point of needing more chickens, I decided to go out again. I needed to find dinner anyways for him. I set out and began to look around with a couple buckets, one would be for water, the other for food. Snow was bad to eat so I would melt it after I got back. In the end, I found nuts, some more potatoes, a few mushrooms, and after searching almost everywhere for them, chickens then decided that it was time to head back. I enjoyed going to the warm cave that belonged to my master. Maybe he'd even let me brush out his fur, it needed the notts out of it.

I gutted all the chickens and then cut up all the meat then placed it in three pots that were halfway filled with water. I set them by the fire and let it cook. I cut up the potatoes and mushrooms with a knife that I had gotten from town and placed them in the pots as well.

I finally had time to finish the pillow and when I did, my master came back.

"Master! I was so worried about you!" He looked shocked to see me.

"I thought you left," he said.

"What? That's crazy, I promised I wouldn't."

"I saw you go into a house…" he trailed off.

"Oh, I was getting myself clothes from my mother's house. James has my bag and I have no clue where he is, thank God. But, I didn't want to stink up your house with my smell." I set the pillow down on his bed and then went to attend the food.

"You came back?" he came all the way in.

"I said I would. Now, dinner is almost ready, how about you lay down and rest while it finishes cooking." He went to his bed.

"This feels amazing!" He said.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe I can make an actual bed for you someday soon, but right now I'm just worried about you getting enough to eat. There's about three pots of this soup stuff, go ahead and just eat out of the pots. I'll clean them when you're finished eating master." I brought them over to him one-by-one.

"What about you Reddine Thalia Durison?"

"Master, please don't use my full name, I hate it. And go ahead. I'm fine." I sat in front of him as he began to eat.

"Why do you hate it?" He asked between bites.

"Durison is my father's last name and Thalia is very girly."

"I see. Well, Reddine, after I finish eating, we should sleep."

"Master, I should clean the pots and try to clean up what I bought today tonight."

"Why must you insist on doing all of this?" He finished eating and I used melted snow to rinse them out.

"You're my master, I promised I'd do everything you wanted and wished."

"But, I didn't ask for any of this. Nor said." I looked over my shoulder at him while I began to organize what I got that day.

"I know." was all I said.

I finished organizing everything and began to look for more work. The cave was big enough that my master could pace all around the place. I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me instead of sleeping.

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Master?"

"Yes Reddine?"

"What would you like me to do? I could brush your fur if you'd like, it's getting a bit messy."

"I-I guess." He stuttered. I smiled happily at him and it seemed to put im at ease. I went to my bag and found that I had grabbed two hair brushes, both were mine. I went over to him with one. I began to brush him softly. "Ow!" He growled at me.

"I'm sorry master but this needs to be done." I was a little shaken up from the growl and he saw that. I continued to brush the long and thick fur.

"I'm sorry that I growled at you," he told me.

"You did nothing wrong master. It's fine." He looked so upset with himself and I felt so hurt that I did something wrong to hurt him. I finally finished brushing him about an hour later. "I'm sorry that I hurt you master," I said softly lowering my head.

"Don't be, I feel so much better now," he answered me.

"Yes master." I put the brush away and began to curl up in a ball at the entrance, to the side this time. "Good night master," I said.

"Reddine, please tell me you aren't going to sleep there."

"Of course I am master. Where else would I sleep?" I asked him.

"Over here with me. You'll freeze by yourself."

"I'll be fine master, you worry about you. Don't worry about me. There's no need to."

"Yes there is. I have come to care about you and I'll be damned if I see you freeze because I didn't help you. Now get over here this instant." I got up at his order.

"Yes master," I laid next to him like I did the night before and we both fell fast asleep while I cuddled his side. I must admit, I slept amazingly. 'He's your master Red,' I scolded myself. 'It's only cause you're following his wishes and orders. He doesn't care for you in any way really. Only because now you take care of him is why he does. He'll kill you when he feels it's time'.

I woke up before him again that morning. Food needed to be made but, I still hadn't even opened my eyes. I nuzzled my face into warm skin that was soft and- 'wait! skin?' I yelled in my head. My eyes shot open. It was Moonistare.

"Moonistare?" I asked loudly. "What are you doing here? Where's my master?" I struggled to get away from him. He had his arms around my waist.

"Shh, please. I'm still tired Reddine." I was almost hyperventilating. He had no shirt on. Of course. Lovely.

"Moonistare, where's my master? Is he okay? What happened to him? Is he hurt?" His eyes met mine.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care about the monster." I grew a fiery rage inside.

"He's not a monster Moonistare! He's kind and just needs someone to take care of him until he's ready to kill me!" I yelled. "And yes I do care!"

"It's okay, I'm sorry Reddine. I didn't mean to offend you." He kissed my forehead. I struggled out of his firm grip.

"If you don't mind, I need to make my master breakfast." I got up and walked over to the fire and started it up.

"I think you care for him in more than what you're letting on." I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What I feel is not your business. Only my master may know what I feel. I now live to take care and care for him."

"So, you do have feelings for him." It was more of a statement than a question. I continued my work.

"I have to go out and find breakfast." I put my cloak on and grabbed two buckets.

"Would you like some company? I don't want you getting attacked by that damned beast," he realized his mistake when I slugged him in the jaw after I dropped one of the buckets.

"Get the hell out of my master's hime Moonistare. He's not a monster nor a beast." I turned and headed out into the snow. I was freezing by the time I got back. I found berries, more damn chicken, and a crap load of I got back, Moonistare was gone and my master was back. He was swollen on the right side of his face. 'Funny, I hit Moonistare there. Must be another damn villager.'

"Master! What happened?" I asked and rushed in.

"I'm fine Reddine. Really. I'll be okay." I lifted up his muzzle and examined it.

"You need some type of ice. Give me a second please master." I got up and took my cloak off and filled it with some snow. "Here," I said to him when I came back. "This should help with the swelling." I lightly set it on his massive head. He growled. "I'm sorry master, but this needs to be done," I told him firmly with a bit of a scared tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't apologize." I told him. "It's fine. I need to start getting your food ready master. Please rest." I got up when he laid down and I set the cloak on my beautiful master's face.

I went and started to make something similar to what I made last night. "I'm sorry it's like last night, I might spend the day collecting food. This would be easier if it was summer, I could at least make you decent food." I turned around and saw that he was twitching mildly. He was having a nightmare it seemed from his whines. I went to him immediately, I ended up burning my hand on the cooking pot. It didn't matter though, I needed to wake my master.

I knelt by his head and lightly rubbed his fur. "Master, wake up. It's okay. It's just a bad dream. Please wake up." I asked. I gently shook him and then shook him a little harder. A huge paw came up to my shoulder and scratched me. My scream of pain woke him up. I gripped my shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Reddine!" He yelled. I tried to not show how much pain I was in.

"Are you okay master? You were whinning and thrashing about. I got worried about you. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." I got up and he saw my right hand and shoulder.

"Did I do that?" He asked.

"It's fine. I'll clean it up here after your food is ready." I turned away and finished his food. He stared in shock that I kept going. I used my left hand and hip to carry the pot over to him while keeping my right arm pressed against my stomach. My red cloak still covered part of his body.

"Here master. I will go tend to my arm and then go out to collect more food for you." I told him.

"Thank you Reddine." I nodded my head then went to my bag to grab an old shirt that I hated.

"This shall do." I went outside and to the center of the field we were in. I sat down in the freezing snow and removed my shirt and my tank top was revealed. I began to lightly shiver but it needed to be cleaned. I cried out softly in pain. I didn't let a single tear fall until I pressed the shirt harder on the wound. I had closed my eyes and felt someone touch my face to wipe it away. I opened my eyes quickly.

"Moonistare, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to not show the pain.

"I was worried about you. What happened? Did he hurt you? Why aren't you running?"

"I'm fine. He was having a nightmare and when I tried to wake him, he scratched me. I burned my hand on the pot when I realized he was having it."

"But you should be running, he hurt you."

"I don't care. I like it here with im. So what if I get hurt. I won't run." I stood up and faced him. I was so tiny compared to him. "I'm staying dammit." I turned towards the cave. He asked me something very personal.

"You love him, don't you. But you have feelings for me I see." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Stop Moonistare. Please just stop. I belong here with my master. So what if I do love him and like you a lot," I turned to face him. "It doesn't matter what I feel. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it until the day I die."

"Why can't you let yourself be happy?"

"My master's happiness is now my own." I told him calmly. He came towards me.

"Will you grant me a sliver of happiness?" He asked, standing no more than six inches away from me.

"Will it hurt my master?" I asked him in return.

"No, it'll help him I think." I nodded my head yes. He closed the distance between us and softly pressed him warm lips against mine. I shivered at the connection. I had realized that I really did love this boy too. I ended up kissing him back. When we pulled apart for air, he smiled happily at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn, why must I love you both?" I asked him quietly. I rested my head on his chest. I knew my master could probably hear me, but I didn't care at that moment.

"I don't know Reddine," he answered.

"Why can't you both be the same person? That'd make this so much easier. I'm sorry, I must go take care of my master now. I don't want him thinking that I will leave."

"Reddine, come with me. Run away with me." He said quietly. His face clearly had healed from yesterday.

"I can't Moonistare. I made a promise to him." I leaned up and kissed his chin. "Good bye." I left back inside while shivering because I had taken my shirt off. I went and sat by the fire. I didn't look to see if my master had seen me, he was probably asleep at the moment anyways.

"My dear, why are you so flustered?" I heard. It sounded like cross between my two loves.

"I won't lie, but you'll probably be upset master," I told him as I turned around.

"Do tell then, I do love to hear you speak," he answered. His eyes were so familiar.

"I fell in love with two people. I haven't known them very long, but, I did. I wish they were one person. It'd make this so much easier."

"Well who are they?" He asked politely.

"Master, if I may," I stepped over to him and kissed his nose. "I must go collect food, I promise I'll be back." I went outside into the snow after grabbing a long sleeve and putting it on.

"Wait! Your hood!" He called after me.

"You can keep it until I get back so you know that I will come back," I told him and started out. I heard footsteps behind me. I then felt cloth set on my head and cover my face. "Master," I said.

"Yes?" I kept walking and he followed me.

"Have you decided to come with?"

"Indeed I have. I got lonely." I blushed lightly and put my cloak on. We walked in silence but, it felt nice.

I gave him a small shove and then looked around like I did nothing wrong. He did the same to me. We did this a couple times back and fourth until I ran a head and tossed snow at him.

"Hey!" He called to me. My master ran a head as well then tossed snow that hit my face and I fell to the ground. "Reddine! I'm so sorry!" He ran to me and I started laughing at it. He started to laugh along with me. It was a deep laugh that I loved. I laid down in the snow and realized it had began to snow, I reached my hand out and let the cold substance touch it. Master laid down next to me in the snow.

"You're going to get your fur wet Master," I said with a smile.

"I'll dry." Was all he said. He came closer to me and I leaned into his warm fur that I had come to love.

"I should go and start to look for food," I said to him.

"Just give me a few minutes here then we shall go together," he answered.

"As you wish Master."

We waited until he was ready to leave. I was soaked and he didn't seem to notice until I was digging around for food in the snow.

"Reddine, are you cold?" He asked as I shivered.

"I'm fine Master." I continued to look for anything that was growing under the snow with on arm for that morning I had made a sling so my right arm could heal. It was so sore and I was so tired from working as much as I had. I started to cough a little and my master noticed I was in misery.

"Lets go home Reddine," he told me.

"Master I'm fine," I continued.

"Reddine-"

"Master, I'm fine," I stated again.

"Master?" We heard from behind us. I turned to see James standing there. "What the hell?" he looked at my master. He pulled out his bow and arrows. I dropped everything and ran to go in front of my master.

"No James!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him!" I tried to cover him as much as I could with my body.

"Get out of the way Red," he said and aimed for my master. I stepped to where he aimed. He walked closer to us.

"No way in hell James, over my dead body will you hurt him," I stated.

"I'm going to kill this monster Red, if you decide that you are going to stand in my way, then you'll have to die with him," my eyes began to water.

"You know me better than that James, I won't go down without a fight." James had gotten about ten feet away from us at that point.

"Then die with the damned beast, you know I love you so choose, me or that monster," He pulled the arrow back further. My master started to growl before and tried to step in front of me, I got in front of him again. I started to form an idea.

"Fine, if what you say is true, I'll go back home with you. We'll start a family even if you want. I'll start to even wear dresses." I started to close the space between us but still stood between him and my master. "I'll do whatever, because I love you too," I felt sick to my stomach. I heard my master growl louder and slightly whine. I was within five feet of James.

"Really? You'll even marry me?" He slightly lowered his bow.

"Yes my love, the moment we get back, we can start to plan it if you want." It lowered about another two inches, it was only lowered to my stomach though.

"Promise me. You never break your promises," he told me. I got closer to his face and his eyes glazed over when I got closer to his face.

"James," I said in a singsong voice. He lowered his bow more. I ran my hands over his chest. I knew all his points of every weakness.

"Shut up!" I heard my master yell. "Reddine, please. Don't leave me."

"Don't listen to that monster Red. He's just going to hurt you again." James explained. I wrapped my good arm around his neck, he didn't seem to notice that I cut off his ability to shoot.

"James," I said again in his ear. I knew my master could still hear. A devilish grin spread across my face. "Go to hell," I grabbed his wrist that held the bow and twisted it so he dropped the bow.

"Agh! Red!" He cried out in pain as I pulled his arm behind his back, breaking it

"Next time, don't break a promise to me, nor call my master a monster." I said in his ear. I kicked him in his back, most likely doing permanent damage to his back. I looked down at him and he tried to get up. I grabbed one of his arrow that was on the ground with his bow. "You think I could ever love you after what you did?" I yelled. My master stood in shock. I placed the tip where it would hurt, his jewels.

"Think about what you're doing Red, stop being his pet," James almost yelled. I smirked.

"I'm not his pet James, not by a long shot. I'll give you one last chance to get the hell out of here or you're losing these." James knew I was a better fighter than him because I knew his weaknesses. He may have been stronger, but when you know his points, his strengths were useless.

"O-okay, just, come with me at least. Please."

"Hell no," I dug the tip in a little and he cried in pain. "You're just like everyone else, I'm not going back to get hurt again. I'm done with humans. I'm done with pain, but most importantly, I'm done with you." I lifted the arrow just enough for him to get out and run. He did and I fell to my knees after he left.

"Reddine, why didn't you let him kill me?" My master asked.

"Because I made a promise to you that I would be here." I let my head fall and realized I was bleeding on my head. I put my hand to my face. 'I must've gotten hurt when I pushed him down,' I thought to myself.

"Something tells me that's not the only reason." He said and I heard him come up behind me. A few tears fell down my face. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you Master, you might not trust me after."

"Reddine, you just saved my life, how could I not trust you?" He came around to face me and saw the tears. "Reddine? What's wrong? Have I done something? Did you actually love him?" I stayed silent. He sat on his haunches. "Fine, if you did truly lied to me, then leave."

"What? M-master, what are you talking about?"

"Just leave Reddine Thalia Durison." He looked down. My head snapped up.

"What? No! I don't love him! I don't love James!" I stood up and walked close to him.

"Then what is it?" He asked. "Who are you in love with?" Something told me he already knew from the confidence in his tone.

"I'm in love with you and Moonistare!" I turned a deep shade of red.

"You can't be in love with two people." He stated.

"I love you both more than words can describe. I feel the same when you two are around. I feel happy, even though I socked him in the jaw." I looked down.

"Why did you do that?"

"He called you a monster and beast. I told him you weren't. I didn't know what happened until after I hit him."

"I knew it, I knew it but I needed you to tell me how you felt."

"I'm sorry Master, I know it's wrong, but I can't help how I feel. Are you going to kill me?" I started to cry with my head hung for only one reason, heartbreak. 'He doesn't love you back.'

"Why would I kill you?"

"Servants aren't supposed to love their masters, especially be in love with them."

"Why not?" He continued to ask questions.

"Their masters never return their feelings for the sake of that they are either loyal to their wives or the servant gets turned down then the servant's work is never the same. They are so heartbroken that they fail. I knew that you wouldn't return them, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to become a horrible servant. Master, I'm not supposed to be in love with you nor Moonistare. I can't help it though." I tried to stop crying. This was twice in four years I had cried like this.

"It's okay-"

"Master, it's not. I'm not supposed to feel this way for anyone. I was never supposed to love like this." I balled my fists and cried harder.

"That's not true," I looked at him in the eyes. They were so familiar.

"It is. I was born with a curse, to never love a human nor creature. I'm in love with Moonistare and you. I have the mark and that is most likely why I never fell in love with James."

"Show me." He ordered.

"Yes Master," I turned and moved my cloak and then my shirts from the small of my back. There was a dark mark in a skull shape with a dark heart directly under it.

"I see," I moved my clothing back. "But you do love. This is a very rare case. Especially with two on the receiving end of it."

"I know. But Master, what am I supposed to do?" I stood up and turned around. My vision started to get blurry and I started to sway.

"Reddine, we love you too. We've been in love with you the moment we first saw you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn, why must I love you both?" I asked him quietly. I rested my head on his chest. I knew my master could probably hear me, but I didn't care at that moment.

"I don't know Reddine," he answered.

"Why can't you both be the same person? That'd make this so much easier. I'm sorry, I must go take care of my master now. I don't want him thinking that I will leave."

"Reddine, come with me. Run away with me." He said quietly. His face clearly had healed from yesterday.

"I can't Moonistare. I made a promise to him." I leaned up and kissed his chin. "Good bye." I left back inside while shivering because I had taken my shirt off. I went and sat by the fire. I didn't look to see if my master had seen me, he was probably asleep at the moment anyways.

"My dear, why are you so flustered?" I heard. It sounded like cross between my two loves.

"I won't lie, but you'll probably be upset master," I told him as I turned around.

"Do tell then, I do love to hear you speak," he answered. His eyes were so familiar.

"I fell in love with two people. I haven't known them very long, but, I did. I wish they were one person. It'd make this so much easier."

"Well who are they?" He asked politely.

"Master, if I may," I stepped over to him and kissed his nose. "I must go collect food, I promise I'll be back." I went outside into the snow after grabbing a long sleeve and putting it on.

"Wait! Your hood!" He called after me.

"You can keep it until I get back so you know that I will come back," I told him and started out. I heard footsteps behind me. I then felt cloth set on my head and cover my face. "Master," I said.

"Yes?" I kept walking and he followed me.

"Have you decided to come with?"

"Indeed I have. I got lonely." I blushed lightly and put my cloak on. We walked in silence but, it felt nice.

I gave him a small shove and then looked around like I did nothing wrong. He did the same to me. We did this a couple times back and fourth until I ran a head and tossed snow at him.

"Hey!" He called to me. My master ran a head as well then tossed snow that hit my face and I fell to the ground. "Reddine! I'm so sorry!" He ran to me and I started laughing at it. He started to laugh along with me. It was a deep laugh that I loved. I laid down in the snow and realized it had began to snow, I reached my hand out and let the cold substance touch it. Master laid down next to me in the snow.

"You're going to get your fur wet Master," I said with a smile.

"I'll dry." Was all he said. He came closer to me and I leaned into his warm fur that I had come to love.

"I should go and start to look for food," I said to him.

"Just give me a few minutes here then we shall go together," he answered.

"As you wish Master."

We waited until he was ready to leave. I was soaked and he didn't seem to notice until I was digging around for food in the snow.

"Reddine, are you cold?" He asked as I shivered.

"I'm fine Master." I continued to look for anything that was growing under the snow with on arm for that morning I had made a sling so my right arm could heal. It was so sore and I was so tired from working as much as I had. I started to cough a little and my master noticed I was in misery.

"Lets go home Reddine," he told me.

"Master I'm fine," I continued.

"Reddine-"

"Master, I'm fine," I stated again.

"Master?" We heard from behind us. I turned to see James standing there. "What the hell?" he looked at my master. He pulled out his bow and arrows. I dropped everything and ran to go in front of my master.

"No James!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him!" I tried to cover him as much as I could with my body.

"Get out of the way Red," he said and aimed for my master. I stepped to where he aimed. He walked closer to us.

"No way in hell James, over my dead body will you hurt him," I stated.

"I'm going to kill this monster Red, if you decide that you are going to stand in my way, then you'll have to die with him," my eyes began to water.

"You know me better than that James, I won't go down without a fight." James had gotten about ten feet away from us at that point.

"Then die with the damned beast, you know I love you so choose, me or that monster," He pulled the arrow back further. My master started to growl before and tried to step in front of me, I got in front of him again. I started to form an idea.

"Fine, if what you say is true, I'll go back home with you. We'll start a family even if you want. I'll start to even wear dresses." I started to close the space between us but still stood between him and my master. "I'll do whatever, because I love you too," I felt sick to my stomach. I heard my master growl louder and slightly whine. I was within five feet of James.

"Really? You'll even marry me?" He slightly lowered his bow.

"Yes my love, the moment we get back, we can start to plan it if you want." It lowered about another two inches, it was only lowered to my stomach though.

"Promise me. You never break your promises," he told me. I got closer to his face and his eyes glazed over when I got closer to his face.

"James," I said in a singsong voice. He lowered his bow more. I ran my hands over his chest. I knew all his points of every weakness.

"Shut up!" I heard my master yell. "Reddine, please. Don't leave me."

"Don't listen to that monster Red. He's just going to hurt you again." James explained. I wrapped my good arm around his neck, he didn't seem to notice that I cut off his ability to shoot.

"James," I said again in his ear. I knew my master could still hear. A devilish grin spread across my face. "Go to hell," I grabbed his wrist that held the bow and twisted it so he dropped the bow.

"Agh! Red!" He cried out in pain as I pulled his arm behind his back, breaking it

"Next time, don't break a promise to me, nor call my master a monster." I said in his ear. I kicked him in his back, most likely doing permanent damage to his back. I looked down at him and he tried to get up. I grabbed one of his arrow that was on the ground with his bow. "You think I could ever love you after what you did?" I yelled. My master stood in shock. I placed the tip where it would hurt, his jewels.

"Think about what you're doing Red, stop being his pet," James almost yelled. I smirked.

"I'm not his pet James, not by a long shot. I'll give you one last chance to get the hell out of here or you're losing these." James knew I was a better fighter than him because I knew his weaknesses. He may have been stronger, but when you know his points, his strengths were useless.

"O-okay, just, come with me at least. Please."

"Hell no," I dug the tip in a little and he cried in pain. "You're just like everyone else, I'm not going back to get hurt again. I'm done with humans. I'm done with pain, but most importantly, I'm done with you." I lifted the arrow just enough for him to get out and run. He did and I fell to my knees after he left.

"Reddine, why didn't you let him kill me?" My master asked.

"Because I made a promise to you that I would be here." I let my head fall and realized I was bleeding on my head. I put my hand to my face. 'I must've gotten hurt when I pushed him down,' I thought to myself.

"Something tells me that's not the only reason." He said and I heard him come up behind me. A few tears fell down my face. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you Master, you might not trust me after."

"Reddine, you just saved my life, how could I not trust you?" He came around to face me and saw the tears. "Reddine? What's wrong? Have I done something? Did you actually love him?" I stayed silent. He sat on his haunches. "Fine, if you did truly lied to me, then leave."

"What? M-master, what are you talking about?"

"Just leave Reddine Thalia Durison." He looked down. My head snapped up.

"What? No! I don't love him! I don't love James!" I stood up and walked close to him.

"Then what is it?" He asked. "Who are you in love with?" Something told me he already knew from the confidence in his tone.

"I'm in love with you and Moonistare!" I turned a deep shade of red.

"You can't be in love with two people." He stated.

"I love you both more than words can describe. I feel the same when you two are around. I feel happy, even though I socked him in the jaw." I looked down.

"Why did you do that?"

"He called you a monster and beast. I told him you weren't. I didn't know what happened until after I hit him."

"I knew it, I knew it but I needed you to tell me how you felt."

"I'm sorry Master, I know it's wrong, but I can't help how I feel. Are you going to kill me?" I started to cry with my head hung for only one reason, heartbreak. 'He doesn't love you back.'

"Why would I kill you?"

"Servants aren't supposed to love their masters, especially be in love with them."

"Why not?" He continued to ask questions.

"Their masters never return their feelings for the sake of that they are either loyal to their wives or the servant gets turned down then the servant's work is never the same. They are so heartbroken that they fail. I knew that you wouldn't return them, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to become a horrible servant. Master, I'm not supposed to be in love with you nor Moonistare. I can't help it though." I tried to stop crying. This was twice in four years I had cried like this.

"It's okay-"

"Master, it's not. I'm not supposed to feel this way for anyone. I was never supposed to love like this." I balled my fists and cried harder.

"That's not true," I looked at him in the eyes. They were so familiar.

"It is. I was born with a curse, to never love a human nor creature. I'm in love with Moonistare and you. I have the mark and that is most likely why I never fell in love with James."

"Show me." He ordered.

"Yes Master," I turned and moved my cloak and then my shirts from the small of my back. There was a dark mark in a skull shape with a dark heart directly under it.

"I see," I moved my clothing back. "But you do love. This is a very rare case. Especially with two on the receiving end of it."

"I know. But Master, what am I supposed to do?" I stood up and turned around. My vision started to get blurry and I started to sway.

"Reddine, we love you too. We've been in love with you the moment we first saw you."


End file.
